Arthur-Retan-Briefe
Die Arthur-Retan-Briefe 'sind eine Briefkorrespondenz zwischen Robert Arthur, dem Erfinder und ersten Autor der drei Fragezeichen, und Walter Retan, seinem Lektor. Bisher sind dreizehn Briefe aus dem Zeitraum August 1963 bis November 1964 der Öffentlichkeit zugänglich, von denen die ersten fünf auf deutsch übersetzt wurden. Arthurs Briefe stammen meistens aus seinem Wohnsitz in Cape May, Retan schreibt von seinem Arbeitsplatz in New York. Inhalt Die Briefe drehen sich hauptsächlich um Arthurs Arbeit an den Fällen ''Das Gespensterschloss, Die flüsternde Mumie und Die Geisterinsel. '''Erster Brief Am 29. August 1963 von Walter Retan an Robert Arthur geschrieben, geht es in diesem Brief um erste Vorarbeiten zur in Entstehung begriffenen Serie. Während Retan sich um einen Vertrag für Arthur kümmert, sei die Grafikabteilung von Random House bereits dabei, sich Gedanken über mögliche Illustratoren für die neue Hitchcock-Serie (gemeint ist die noch namenlose Drei-Fragezeichen-Buchserie) zu machen. Retan fragt, ob Arthur ihm eine oder zwei Szenen aus dem/n Manuskript/en beschreiben könne, damit sie Test-Zeichnungen davon machen lassen können. 'Zweiter Brief' Geschrieben von Walter Retan an Robert Arthur, datiert auf den 16. Dezember 1963. Retan schreibt, sowohl er als auch seine Lektorenkollegin Louise Bonino hätten "gewisse Bedenken" zum Manuskript von Das Gespensterschloss. Es sei am Einfachsten, wenn die Drei eine Telefonkonferenz abhalten würden. Retan beendet den Brief mit dem Satz "Ich bin mir sicher, wir alle wollen, dass diese erste Folge so gut wie möglich wird."Originalzitat: "I know we all want this first story to be the best possible." – Quelle 'Dritter Brief ' Dieser sechsseitige (!) Brief stammt vom 27. Dezember 1963 und wurde von Robert Arthur an Walter Retan gesendet. Arthur schreibt darin, er habe über das bei der Telefonkonferenz Besprochene nachgedacht und wolle das Manuskript folgendermaßen überarbeiten: Die drei Detektive selber hatten zu diesem Zeitpunkt vollkommen andere Namen als in der endgültigen Fassung – Justus hieß im Arbeitsentwurf Jason bzw. Genius, Peter scheinbar Dick. Auch die typische kurze Einleitung durch Hitchcock hat in diesem Brief ihren Ursprung. Ursprünglich scheinen die Anmerkungen des Regisseurs im ersten Kapitel verteilt gewesen zu sein – doch, so schreibt Arthur, er werde nun alles an Hitchcock-Einführung zusammenfassen und an den Anfang stellen. Die Einleitung werde reine Erläuterung enthalten, die von ungeduldigen Lesern übersprungen werden kann. Für den Fall, dass sie die Erläuterung benötigen, könnten sie später dahin zurückkehren. Neben diesen zwei essentiellen Punkten geht Arthur auf den Rolls-Royce ein, den er unbedingt im Manuskript behalten will, da die drei Detektive ein zuverlässiges Transportmittel benötigen; und einen neuen geplanten Charakter. Dieser kann schnell als Skinny Norris identifiziert werden: Wie aus dem Brief hervorgeht, war Arthurs erstes Manuskript zu Das Gespensterschloss in der Ich-Form geschrieben. Es ist nicht klar, aus wessen Sicht es geschrieben war (vermutlich Justus‘ oder Bobs). Arthur schreibt, er könne auf Wunsch der Lektoren die Geschichte relativ leicht in die Dritte Person umschreiben. 'Vierter Brief' Geschrieben am 13. Januar 1964 von Robert Arthur an Walter Retan. Arthur hat das überarbeitete Manuskript für Das Gespensterschloss erhalten und ist zufrieden mit dem neuen Erzähltempo und der veränderten Sichtweise von der ersten zur dritten Person. Es folgen einige Anregungen Arthurs dazu, die Kapiteln umzustellen. Im Manuskript spielen die ersten drei Kapitel zeitlich gesehen erst nach dem vierten – Arthur hat hier eine Flashforward-Technik verwendet, um die Leser aufgeregt zu machen und erst danach den langsameren, eigentlichen Beginn der Geschichte eingebaut. In diesem Brief regt Arthur nun aber an, dies zu verwerfen oder aber nur das erste Kapitel als Vorausblende stehen zu lassen und Kapitel 2 und 3 hinter dem vierten einzuordnen. "Das bietet uns ein spannendes Anfangskapitel und ebenso zusätzlich Action und Spannung um die Seiten 50-60. An der gewöhnlichen Erzählstruktur wären wir auch näher dran." Arthur bittet Retan, beide Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, weist noch auf ein paar Tippfehler im Manuskript hin und signiert den Brief mit "Alles Gute, Bob". 'Fünfter Brief' Datiert auf den 15. Januar 1964, handelt es sich hierbei eigentlich um eine hausinterne Mitteilung von Walter Retan an Louise Bonino. Er meint, Arthurs überarbeitetes Manuskript sei auf viele Weisen eine Verbesserung. Jedoch hat Retan Sorge über die Länge der Geschichte zwischen den einleitenden Kapiteln und dem Punkt, an dem die Haupthandlung beginnt. Er hat einige Seiten markiert, die man seiner Meinung nach streichen kann. Eine neue Stelle, in der Mr. Rex den Jungen erzählt, er habe Stephan Terrills Leiche identifiziert, findet Retan geschmackslos. Außerdem hat er Bedenken darüber, dass Terill Schauspieler engagiert hat, die als Geister das Haus zu seinem verfluchten Ruf gebracht haben. "Bei so vielen Menschen wäre es unmöglich, das Geheimnis des Schlosses für sich zu behalten", schreibt er. Nach der Lektüre des überarbeiteten Manuskriptes kam Retan die Idee, dass das Buch vielleicht anstatt mit dem ersten Ausflug zum Schloss mit dem Besuch der drei Jungen in Hitchcocks Büro beginnen sollte. Jedoch zögert er, Arthur um weitere Überarbeitungen zu bitten, und fragt Bonino, was sie dazu denkt. Veröffentlichung Die Briefe wurden in einer Akte im Random-House-Archiv in New York abgelegt, welche im Laufe der Zeit verloren ging. Anfang 2011 wurden einige Teile des Archives zusammengelegt und umstrukturiert. Im Zuge dessen stieß man auf die verloren gegangene Akte und machte einen Teil des darin gesammelten Materials dem US-Fan Seth T. Smolinske zugänglich. Dieser ist der Betreiber von threeinvestigatorsbooks.com, einer der größten Fanseiten weltweit. Random House will mit diesem Schritt die Korrespondenz, die einen wesentlichen Entwicklungsprozess der Serie zeigt, den Fans der drei Fragezeichen zugänglich machen. Smolinske veröffentlichte die Briefe jeweils mehr oder weniger genau 48 Jahre, nachdem sie verfasst wurden. Zuletzt wurde der dreizehnte Brief am 23. November 2012 veröffentlicht. Anmerkungen Quellen und weiterführende Links *Die Arthur-Retan-Briefe auf threeinvestigatorbooks.com (englisch) *Autorisierte deutschsprachige Übersetzung auf rocky-beach.com Kategorie:Mitwirkende